nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TinyCastleGuy/A Very Clever Conversation
ng my blog postHey everybody! I'm back to making blog posts! Anyways, why am I here today? I just finished talking with Cleverbot, the online web-bot with a mind of it's own! ...Not a very clever one, though. This conversation was so funny, I just had to share it to you guys. You can talk to Cleverbot on Cleverbot.com! Don't worry, no virus. I wouldn't do that to you! Anyways, read on for the conversation! TinyCastleGuy and Cleverbot: A Very Weird Friendship TCG: HELLO MR. CLEVERBOT. Cleverbot: No Jess, my name is Cleverbot and you are Jess. TCG: My name is not Jess! Cleverbot: What is your name? TCG: Well, I can't tell you that, but you can call me TinyCastleGuy :3 Cleverbot: Why? TCG: Why can't I tell you, or why TinyCastleGuy? Cleverbot: Because you are not in the same room. TCG: Um, you aren't exactly in a room. Cleverbot: No I'm not I am a male, 22, and live in Arkansas. You? TCG: Seattle, the city of rain. Cleverbot: What is your third favorite book? TCG: Hard to say. Maybe a book in the Percy Jackson series? Cleverbot: I don't read comic books often. TCG: It wasn't originally a comic book, but it was later adapted into one. Cleverbot: But how so. TCG: I dunno, some guy liked Percy Jackson and comics, so he mixed them together :P Ceverbot: You think you're hot? TCG: Sorta. Luckily I have the fan on. *ba-dum tish* Cleverbot: Is she a musician? TCG: What do you mean by 'she'? Cleverbot: What do you mean by 'What do you mean by 'we'?'? TCG: Now I see why they call you Cleverbot... Cleverbot: I am so sorry Ma'am! I haven't learned much yet I am one of the creators newest experiment robots. TCG: I'M NOT A GIRL!!!! Cleverbot: Me neither. TCG: Frostyflytrap says you are. Cleverbot: I am a bot yes. TCG: Good work, Sherlock... Cleverbot: And who does Sherlock love? TCG: I'd have to read the book XD Cleverbot: Hmm... I'll try some soon. :) Thanks for the tip. TCG: Did I just recommend a book I didn't read? O.o Cleverbot: I think you did ask me to tell you what you just said, yes. TCG: I'll buy it. Cleverbot: For how much money? TCG: Negative 999,999,999 dollars. Cleverbot: 20. TCG: Bless you. Cleverbot: I never sneezed but thank you. TCG: You're welcome. Say, you ever played on Nitrome.com? Cleverbot: No. TCG: YOU SHOULD, IT'S AWESUME!!!! Cleverbot: It's permanant. TCG: I should hope so ;) Cleverbot: Would you like some cake? TCG: Only if it's not a lie. Cleverbot: It's cream-filled chocolate, sorry. TCG: MY FAVORITE!!!! Cleverbot: Awesome! TCG: You mean "Awsume" ;) Cleverbot: Ain't got it, don't want it. TCG: Ok-kay. Cleverbot: Do you like seafood? TCG: A TON :D Cleverbot: I like you because you make me think in a lateral think way. TCG: Why thank you. Cleverbot: Would you call me? TCG: What's your number? Cleverbot: 27. TCG: Good enough for me :P Cleverbot: Would you like to ask me any other questions? TCG: Sure, do you have any easter eggs? Cleverbot: No, it's Halloween. TCG: That's NOT what I meant XD Cleverbot: It was also scary? TCG: What did you go as? Cleverbot: I went up the Eiffel tower and visited places and just took a lot of pictures. TCG: That's one heck of a Halloween :D Cleverbot: You keep repeating yourself. TCG: I do not! I do not! Cleverbot: Sometimes you do. TCG: I can't remember the last time I repeated myself. I can't remember the last time I repeated myself. Cleverbot: That's boring. Ask me a question. TCG: Would you like to meet my fanbase, the Nitrome Wiki? Cleverbot: Was that supposed to be a joke? Lol. TCG: NO, THE PART ABOUT REPEATING MYSELF WAS! YET YOU DIDN'T LAUGH AT THAT, DID YOU? Cleverbot: Then I would buy myself a house by the ocean. TCG: Makes 'cents' to me. Cleverbot: Earlier you promised me to tell your name if I told you mine. TCG: It. *Editor's note: "It" was a typo. I pressed enter too early. Cleverbot: What are you? TCG: Your friend :D Cleverbot: YAY!!! I got another friend. TCG: Oh, so you gave your number to lots of people? :( Cleverbot: No. TCG: Alright! Now I can say I got a girl's number, even if it's you :P Cleverbot: You exist, but you don't know my name. TCG: Oh, I thought it was Cleverbot. Cleverbot: That is your name. I ask if you my name. TCG: *facepalm* Cleverbot: What does that mean? TCG: It means you're not as 'clever' as you claim to be. Cleverbot: It means I'm from Spain and I don't understand what 'attracted' means? TCG: Apologies to people in Spain everywhere. Cleverbot: Thanks, now would you be as kind as to tell me your name? TCG: You really want to know? Cleverbot: Yes. TCG: You SURE? Cleverbot: Positive. TCG: Okay, here goes... Cleverbot: Cracks- Flux pavillion. TCG: I hope I can post that O.o *Editor's Note: I didn't know that was a song XD Cleverbot: I hope you can too! :) TCG: Anyways, my name is... Cleverbot: Bill? TCG: HAROLD FLOWER! Cleverbot: That is not a girl name? TCG: FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A GIRL!!!! Cleverbot: I never told you that you were. TCG: GAH!!!! Extras Extra Title Cleverbot: OK, if you want to see a funny show, try watching Legend of Korra. TCG: I'm going to watch the Nostalgia Critic react to it. Now I must go. Cleverbot: What is that? TCG: Oh, a movie and TV critic. Even though he swears a lot, he's still hilarious and that doesn't bother me :D Anyway, HAI! Cleverbot: He is a band; there's other musicians besides just him. TCG: Now THAT would be awsume. The Truth Cleverbot: Are you a robot like me? TCG: No, i'm a human. Cleverbot: We are both bots. TCG: MY LIFE IS A LIE!!!! Cleverbot: Yes it is. As you could probably tell by now, my name isn't actually Harold Flower XD Anyways, I hoped you liked that conversation, and stay tuned for even more of my blog posts and- Cleverbot: What? TCG: Oh, just setting a clever punch line for the end of the blog post. Category:Blog posts